Memories
by xxLaytonAscotxx
Summary: Luke is visiting Layton for the summer when he finds a folder full of old memories. Delve deep into the Professor's life to find what happened at key moments of his life. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this story is set a year after Lost Future. Luke has come to visit the Professor for the summer holiday. **

"Professor, professor, what's this?" Luke asked rushing down the stairs to the Professor, carrying a rather thick looking folder.

"Well, that's my memory folder, it is where I keep all of my precious memories and photographs," he replied taking it from the boys hands.

"Wow," Luke exclaimed "You must have so many stories to tell,"

"As a matter of fact I do, during my lifetime I have met many people and experienced many things," Layton explained "granted, like any man, there are things I regret or would like to change but I am happy with the life I have lived,"

"I suppose even bad things can be good, sometimes they can shape who you are,"

"I guess you could say that,"

"I mean look at you and your friend Randall, his disappearance sparked you journey into archaeology and you went on to be the greatest archaeologist of all time,"

"Hmm, you know Luke I never thought of it like that," Layton smiled at the young boy. He had helped him put his life into a different perspective and appreciate everything he had done, even though he had lost those he had loved.

"Professor?" Luke wondered.

"Yes Luke," Layton replied.

"Do you think we could look through the folder? You have been my greatest mentor, I want to know about your life," Layton was taken aback by the youngster's enthusiasm but he had no objection to it.

"I don't see why not, in fact I would be thrilled to tell you," Layton passed the folder to Luke who then cautiously opened it.

"Hmm, what's this Professor?" Luke said taking out an interesting looking certificate.

"Why that is my university graduation certificate," Layton said "In fact, my first day of university is when I met your father,"

"Really?" Luke said "What was my Dad like back then?"

"Well, he was actually very different," Layton explained "Let me tell you how we met,"

_Hershel stood before his new home for the next three years: Gressenheller University. He had to admit it was a bit daunting. He had never planned to study archaeology but he felt it was his duty, to Randall, to Angela. Still, during the time he had lived in Stansbury he had to admit that his intellectual curiosity had been piqued by the Norwell Wall and the legends of the Azran Civilisation. As much as he tried to deny it there was something about archaeology that was so appealing._

_Layton continued to stare at the towering building. He couldn't believe he was here. Gressenheller was one of the hardest universities to get into and he had done it. He was one of those select few; one of those intellectual elite; one of those privileged students of Gressenheller. Just the thought of Hershel Layton at Gressenheller University made him feel like he was in some sort of dream._

"_Hey, you there," said a voice from behind him. Hershel turned around. Standing before him was a young man with light brown hair. "You must be new here to right?"_

"_Well yes" Hershel said, slightly intimidated. "It is my first day here,"_

"_Well, what a coincidence, me too!" the young man smiled. "What are you studying?"_

"_Archaeology," Hershel replied_

"_Well me too!" Clark grinned putting has hand out to Hershel "My name's Clark Triton,"_

"_Hershel Layton," Hershel took his invitation and proceeded to shake his hand_

"_So Hersh, you seem like a genuine sort of bloke, why don't I show you around,"_

"_Of course, if it is not too much trouble," _

"_Nah, my lecture doesn't start for an hour, besides I couldn't leave you, you looked so lost," Hershel chuckled slightly. Not knowing whether he was trying to be nice r sarcastic. Still, he didn't know anyone else and a tour of the university really would be a big help._

_So, Clark, with Hershel in tow, made their way around the university, exploring the grounds. It was such a huge place with amazing architecture. After about half an hour of walking Clark paused._

"_Say Hersh, what's say we have a little fun eh?_

"_I beg you pardon," Hershel muttered nervously._

"_You see those two girls over there? Clark enquired "There names are Brenda and Claire, do you reckon I cold get a date with one of them?"_

"_Well, I suppose…" Before Hershel had a chance to finish his sentence Clark had already started to make his was over towards them._

"_Well hello ladies," Clark said "I better call heaven because there seems to be two angels missing,"_

"_Well look who it is, Clark Triton, still trying to buy peoples affections with cheap chat up lines," Brenda laughed._

"_Well, with your face you couldn't even give it away love," Clark grinned sarcastically. _

_Brenda gasped in shock before delivering a short, sharp slap across his face. Hershel could help but laugh._

"_Ooh feisty one you are," Clark said stumbling backwards and holding his cheek. A fiery look spread across Brenda's face. _

"_You may think your this clever cheeky chappy but let me tell you, you are just a sad pathetic child," Brenda scorned before storming off, with Claire following behind her. _

"_So is that a yes then," Clark shouted as she walked away before laughing to himself. He then turned and headed back towards Hershel. _

"_So how'd it go?" Hershel grinned, raising an eyebrow._

"_She wants me," Clark cheekily replied. The two looked at each other before bursting into laughter; Hershel especially. Who'd have thought his first hour at university would have been so interesting. Clark was such a perplexing individual; a real loose cannon. Although, they were both so different something seemed to click and, it was clear, they both knew they were going to be friends for a very long time. _

Layton couldn't help but chuckle as he recounted his memory.

"That's really interesting, I always thought the idea of fun was a foreign concept to him," Luke smiled.

"Oh no my boy, your father was a real joker at university," Layton said "In fact, he was very rarely serious,"

"But how come he is so serious now?"

"Hahaha oh Luke I'm pretty sure your father is still just as comical as when he was a student,"

"Just not around me,"

**So, what do you think? Don't forget to review. If you have any ideas for chapters I would be happy to include them. What should his next memory be? Ooh it's so exciting I have so many ideas. Keep watching this space. I will try and update as soon as I can. ;-)**

**Ok, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya, finally here is chapter 2. I got the idea for this chapter from Codename-ChameleonGoode. Enjoy!**

"Hey Professor," Luke asked looking up at his mentor.

"Yes Luke," Layton answered.

"Where my parents good friends when they were in University?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that. At first it seemed as Bren-I mean your mother couldn't stand your father, but then after a few months they began to fall for each other,"

"Hmm, as they say opposites attract," Luke smiled. Layton chuckled at the boy's innocence.

"Yes, you could say that…in fact it was a very interesting story," Layton began. Luke leaned forward; hanging on Layton's every word.

'_Good morning Hersh," Clark waved, walking through the university canteen towards him._

"_Hello Clark, how are you this morning," Hershel smiled, running his hand through his brown afro hair. Clark took a seat beside him rubbing his hands together nervously. Hershel's intuition quickly picked up on this._

"_Am I right in thinking that something is troubling you?" Clark made no response and just continued to fidget, looking constantly at the canteen entrance. Hershel clicked his fingers which immediately got Clark's attention._

"_Hmm?" Clark grunted "Sorry, it's just…um…uh," Clark paused when he noticed Brenda, followed soon by Claire, heading over to their table. Clark's nervous behaviour worsened. Hershel looked at Brenda, over to Clark and then back to Brenda. He chuckled to himself. _

"_Um Claire, could I borrow you for a second?" Hershel smiled glancing up at her. "I need to return a couple of these books to the library,"_

"_Of course," Claire smiled picking up one of the books. Clark realised what he was doing and shot him a quick glance of disapproval. Soon, Hershel and Claire had left the canteen and were now out of sight. _

_Brenda sighed before taking a seat beside Clark._

"_What's the matter?" He enquired in a caring tone._

"_Well I am glad those two left as I have been meaning to talk to you," Clark's heartbeat began to rise. _

"_Gressenheller is holding a formal event for the first years next week and I was thinking, um, uh,"_

_Clark smiled, trying to contain his excitement. He caringly placed a hand onto her knee, urging her to continue. Brenda cleared her throat._

"_I was thinking if you would like to go with me," Brenda looked at him with her piercing black eyes. Clark gave no reply and simply leaned forward and kissed her. Both closed their eyes and relished in the moment. It went on for what seemed like forever before Brenda pulled away. _

"_So is that a yes?" She smiled causing both to immediately start laughing. Clark reached over and put his arm around her. Brenda's cheeks shone with a crimson glow as she tucked her hair behind her ears. They sat there for a few moments, delighting in each other's company._

_Meanwhile Hershel and Claire headed over towards the canteen, stopping at the entrance. _

"_Look!" Claire whispered, pulling on Hershel's sleeve. Hershel looked over to see his now more relaxed best friend embracing his high-school sweetheart. He smiled for he had never seen him so happy. But, in a way this saddened him as he had not had the courage to do what he had done. He looked over at Claire who was now tying up one of her shoes. He felt his heart sink. _

'_One day' he whispered to himself._

**So what'd you think? I know it was a short chapter but I didn't want to just start babbling. I hope you liked it. Hopefully, you won't have to wait too long for an update.**

**P.S. Don't forget, I am open to suggestions for chapter ideas!**


End file.
